


RUFR-Iris pallida Lam

by Belindakrrr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	RUFR-Iris pallida Lam

伊万·布拉金斯基姑且算是一个自由画家。他从他名字一般的那个国家，俄国，走走停停地到了法兰西。

他的最后一站是法兰西吗？

伊万已经忘记了这是他第几次询问自己这个问题，每到一个新的国家，他均会感叹似的问着自己。脑海中的声音是迷茫的，然而俄国人的心却是清楚的。

他总归是要回到他的母国的——即使是一坯黄土，也是要撒到西伯利亚寒冷、坚硬的土地上的。但什么时候，什么情况下回到他伟大的母亲俄罗斯怀里，一切还都不是定数。

吟游诗人般的画家总是让人怜惜，特别是英俊的、温和的青年画家。

或成熟或年轻的贵妇人们，执起扇子半遮了姣好的面庞，不留痕迹地打量着那个新面孔。伊万是典型的俄国人长相——他的一切都是典型的俄国式的，从头到脚，从内到外。因而，他这个外来客，在法国显得尤其引人注目。

而他又是英俊的，他深情且多情。他的笔触如同他的目光一般，温和坚定。很快，在这新的国度，他的名声又渐渐响了起来。当然了，他总是在达到小有名气后，便施施然离开这个国家，踏上下一站的旅程。欧罗巴大陆记住他的名字，又很快将他淡忘。在这个年代，高超的绘画技巧，和温柔深邃的双眼，格外给他加分。

他的足迹自俄国一直向东前进，他不会停歇，直至重回他的母亲俄罗斯。每一次的“最后一幅画”都是别有深意，也是他用情最深的。

弗朗索瓦丝笑的时候，通常是用扇子半掩着面，垂下眼睛。对面看不透她眼神里究竟几分笑意，不过也不会有人去真正猜测。贵族上流社会，不过是心照不宣，况且，弗朗索瓦丝再度抬起眼时，眼中笑意盈盈，教人溺毙其中。

伊万爱极了她的双眼。笼统来讲，他们都拥有紫色的眼睛，细讲是紫水晶和鸢尾花。

弗朗索瓦丝的丝帕掠过他的画板，留下迤逦的风光痕迹。他试图用戴着黑色皮手套的手去爱抚鸢尾花，却在将要触碰前，停下了动作。

俄国的冻土依然坚硬，他的母亲永远挂念着他。紫色的鸢尾花映在紫水晶光滑的面上，影影绰绰地有个模糊的形，看不真切。

“您想要我为您做写什么呢？”

大舌音并不习惯小舌音，但是没有人会去介意这个。在某些情境下，大舌音的法语拥有一种奇异的吸引力——比如现在。

“Iris pallida Lam”

俄国人温柔缱绻的眼睛垂下，似是在思索着什么。弗朗索瓦丝并不着急，只是立在一旁，目光瞥向别处。她繁复的裙摆下是一簇一簇重叠的香根鸢尾，裙撑完美圆润的形状凸显了贵族美好的身型——柔软且纤细。同样精致的花边袖子极富有质感地自然下垂，露出一截羊脂玉般的小臂，和松松挽着折扇的手。

伊万去亲吻这只如雕塑般光洁却柔软的手，触碰那唯一的香根鸢尾。俄国人温软的声音在此时格外和谐，他说，愿意为您效劳，我尊贵的大人。

弗朗索瓦丝的折扇隐了双目以下的面容，只露出一双湖水般的眸子，和高挺的鼻梁。

波诺弗瓦女公爵宠爱年轻的俄国画家，并不是什么秘事，也不会有多嘴的人去试探。

女公爵乐意被别人称呼为鸢尾公爵。她迷恋一切和鸢尾相关的事物，她深沉地爱着法兰西——她便是法兰西。

她再一次爱上了倒映出鸢尾花的紫水晶。

伊万来自风雪后的俄国，他踏着泥泞前来，又受风尘的洗礼将这份泥泞淡化。俄罗斯是步履坚定、脚踏雪覆盖着的泥土前进的民族，他们格外坚韧。

“我一向以为紫水晶是非常好的装饰品，万尼亚。”

“我表示十分赞同，亲爱的公爵。或许您愿意让我称呼您为德·波诺弗瓦公爵？”

斯拉夫人脸上漾开了和煦的笑容，他柔软的面颊很适合这样的笑，弗朗索瓦丝心想。她垂下眼，注视着坐在一旁专心作画的画家。画家正对着她，她无法知晓他究竟在画些什么。弗朗索瓦丝想要靠近，步子还未迈出，便听见俄国腔调的法语。

“请您再稍等一下，尊贵的大人。”

湖水泛起涟漪。女公爵没有听从他的话——女公爵不会听从任何人的话，她信步靠近，并拢折扇挑起年轻画家苍白的下巴，将自己的面容直白地展现出来。

“听我说，我可爱的万尼亚，你聪敏，温和，又经历丰富——我想你应该明白我的意思。”

伊万张了张口，却没有发出声音。他凝视着那片微漾的湖水，将怀中的紫水晶沉了下去，没有溅起一丝水花。

湖水吞噬了它，变成了同样的紫色——湖水原本就是紫色的，是它岸边开满了香根鸢尾。

他的嘴唇蠕动着，如同在做斗争一般，缓缓地，几乎是用气声喊出了弗朗索瓦丝期待着的话。

他说，索瓦丝，万尼亚尊贵的索瓦丝。他的声音可以说得上是含混不清，嘴几乎没有完全张开，甚至是说，旁人都不知道他是否说了些什么。

旁人不包括弗朗索瓦丝。她望见湖水泛起涟漪，似乎是无风自动，但是她很明确地知道，是有微风拂来，泛起涟漪阵阵——她的心此刻也和这湖水融为了一体。

伊万偏头，躲过了挑着他下巴的精致折扇。非常自然的，他顺势低下了头，声音很低柔，却很清晰。

“画还没有完成，大人。”

弗朗索瓦丝抿唇，捏着扇骨的指略略泛白，她清晰地感受到她指尖的热度在向她的双颊奔去，这是她控制不了的。于是弗朗索瓦丝“唰”的一声展开折扇，退回了原来的位置。

一切都恢复到了先前的样子，仿佛什么也没有发生——如果你不介意忽视年轻画家苍白面上不自然的红晕，和贵族夫人折扇没有遮掩完全的红潮的话。

伊万的眼神很专注，握着画笔进行最后的润色。他想去亲吻画中的贵妇人，即便本尊就在他眼前。说穿了，是他天性中的深沉所致。

画中人是眼前人，眼前人是心上人。

弗朗索瓦丝没有着急去看，她在等来自创作者的邀请。伊万再次端详一番自己的作品，露出了满意的微笑。他上前去，扶住鸢尾公爵的肩，附到她耳边低语。

“还不到时间，夫人，再等一等罢。”

弗朗索瓦丝折扇一转，用眼觑着年轻的俄国人。他的怀抱看起来是那样可靠、宽厚，他手心的热度透过薄薄的布料传递到她的身上，他火热深沉的目光落在她的面上，避开直视她的双眼。

鸢尾花在湖边摇曳，微风起，带来了春天的讯息。湖是不冻湖，花是应季花，紫水晶在湖底沉睡。

女公爵红润的唇亲吻画家苍白的面颊，复而贴在他耳边低语，将同样苍白的耳垂染上绯红。

她说，来找我，万尼亚。

弗朗索瓦丝陷进柔软的床垫中，原本盘好的发型散乱，几缕卷发搭在她的颊上。她伸出双臂揽住伊万的脖子，凑到他耳边低声问。

“你是什么般的存在，我的万尼亚，请告诉我。”

伊万顺势亲吻她细腻的颈子，声音依然柔软。

“和您一样，我的鸢尾花。”

弗朗索瓦丝低低地呻吟，声音柔婉。她埋首于情人的颈间，意识随着身体浮浮沉沉，最终堕入大海之中。而情人冰冷却火热的亲吻，将她一次次从溺水中解救，又在喘息之间，拥抱着她共同沉入海水。

他们在缎面的被褥上痴缠，将浅色的花纹濡湿，勾勒出工匠精心完成的作品的模样；将深色的底面一次又一次地渐染，是画家对艺术品的再次的无心创作。

弗朗索瓦丝形状优美的十指抓住光滑的缎面，又颤抖地放开，后又难以控制地再次重复这个过程。伊万宽厚的手掌覆上她痉挛颤抖的手，温柔却强硬地和她十指交叉，紧紧包裹。

伊万的画笔没有停。湖面泛起的涟漪愈发激荡，整个场景不再稳定，开始颤抖起来——这是场景变化的征兆。鸢尾花在湖边摇晃，花瓣不知是自愿或是被迫地一次次舒展开。

鸢尾花在湖边盛放。

紫水晶自湖底翻涌而上，将整个湖泊搅得不得安宁，溅起层层水花，甚至让一旁盛开的香根鸢尾也带上了水露，一副娇艳动人模样。

弗朗索瓦丝在伊万怀中低泣，泪水自她眼角沁出，又极快地被伊万温柔地吻去，徒留带着泪痕的湿润眼角。她的声音里渐渐带了鼻音，也慢慢变得含混，断断续续地应和着亢奋的俄国人。伊万的鼻尖也挂上了汗，他的双眼极其明亮，像是一团燃烧的紫色。弗朗索瓦丝在迷蒙之中望见它，便奋不顾身地陷了进去，在他宽阔结实的后背上留下道道红痕，更加刺激了伊万敏感的神经。伊万的顶弄变得更加猛烈，将乐章拆的更散，不成曲调。他欺身而上，将一切声音自双唇相接处咽入腹中，让夜晚只留下床铺受压的低吟声和肉体碰撞的响声。

他在凌晨将羊肠套处理干净，那几个可怜的东西早已不成样子。贵族秘事不应该让太多的人知道得一清二楚，这是通用的规矩。

香根鸢尾的颜色艳丽，是经受过湖水的洗礼，也是因为紫水晶亲吻了她。她本该是生长在静谧的湖边，偶有几丝微风吹拂，让镜面褶皱——紫水晶不该出现在这里。可是紫水晶切实地出现在画面之中，并且打乱了所有的静谧平和。

他不该如此，所以它并不会长久地出现在风景画里。

伊万牵起贵妇人被他亲吻过无数次的手，最后一次亲吻她的手背。他没有明说，弗朗索瓦丝却心知肚明，而她，同样的，也没有说些什么，只是笑着任由他的动作——一如他们刚见面时的样子。

“雪化了，公爵。”伊万眼神柔和，背上了他的行囊，他的靴子是时间沉淀后的干净，对于未来做好了准备。

“你的路充满了泥泞。”弗朗索瓦丝声音低了下去，眼睛再次垂下。

“我来时便是踏着泥泞的，我的索瓦丝。现在是我的母亲在呼唤我，万尼亚必须要回到她的怀抱。但是，”

伊万稍稍停顿了片刻，凝视着弗朗索瓦丝的眼睛。

“俄国的太阳花永远向法兰西盛开。”

弗朗索瓦丝在情人走后的第二天，拜访了那件不大的画室。伊万只在这里停留了很短的一段时间，画室也没有留下他的痕迹。

除了正中间盖着绒布的画架。

弗朗索瓦丝深深地吸了一口气，伸出手缓缓地揭开那层厚重的轻薄的面纱。她的手很平稳，平稳宛如在做一件意料之中的事，没有惊喜，没有意外。

她看到了一幅风景画。


End file.
